Crispin Freeman
| birthplace = Chicago, Illinois | deathdate = | deathplace = | occupation = Voice Actor/Director/Writer/Mythology scholar | spouse = Izobel Carol (2007-present) | URL = http://www.crispinfreeman.com/ }} Crispin McDougal Freeman (born February 9, 1972) is an American voice actor. He is perhaps best known for his roles as Alucard from Hellsing, Kyon from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Togusa from Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex, as Holland Novak from Eureka Seven, Touga Kiriyu in Revolutionary Girl Utena, Zelgadis Greywords from Slayers, Straight Cougar from S-CRY-ed, and as Itachi Uchiha in the show Naruto. Biography Born in Chicago, Illinois, Crispin Freeman is the oldest of three children; he has a younger brother and sister, musician Clark Freeman and actress and musician Cassidy Freeman. All three siblings attended the Latin School of Chicago, where he graduated in 1990. He earned his Bachelor of Arts degree from Williams College, majoring in Theater and minoring in Computer Science. Afterward, he earned his Master of Fine Arts degree from Columbia University in Acting, and performed on Broadway (New York City), at the American Repertory Theater in (Cambridge), at the Mark Taper Forum in (Los Angeles), at Cincinnati's Playhouse in the Park, and at the Williamstown Theater Festival. As a child, Freeman was greatly influenced by anime shows such as Speed Racer and Battle of the Planets. Casey Kasem voiced the role of his favorite character, Mark of Battle of the Planets. He actually wanted to change his name to Mark at one point. Later, he discovered Voltron, Star Blazers, and Robotech, being quoted in the January 1999 issue of America Interview saying, "That show really blew me away." Freeman initially got involved in the anime voice-over industry when a friend of his landed a role in Peacock King. Knowing Freeman was a big anime fan, the friend suggested he call up Central Park Media (CPM) and apply for a job doing English dubs. At first he didn't see why, being a fan of subtitles, rather than the English counterparts. It was not until he remembered all of the anime shows he watched as a child did he realize that most people are introduced to anime through the English dubbed versions. In 1995, Freeman landed the role of Zelgadis Greywords in Slayers along with Lisa Ortiz, Eric Stuart, and Veronica Taylor. He was the second and final voice actor to get the job, after Zelgadis' original voice actor, Daniel Cronin, lost contact with CPM after a year-long halt in the dubbing. Years later he turned to the American animation voice acting grounds as he voices the villain Electro from the The Spectacular Spider-Man series. Since then, Freeman has had various roles throughout his career. He has appeared in many video game titles as memorable characters...such as Albedo from Namco's Xenosaga series. The most recent being the roles of Hagi, Joel the 6th, and Van Argeno in Blood+. His most recent video game role has him playing the main protagonist, Baldur, in Silicon Knights's Too Human. On August 11, 2007, he married Izobel Carol on the island of Hawaii at the Mauna Kea Beach Hotel. His brother Clark was his best man. In October, 2009, Crispin hosted two virtual town halls on Vokle.com. He took questions from fans, did character voices and read his favorite scary story. His sister Cassidy Freeman, stars in Smallville as Tess Mercer, the acting CEO of Luthor Corp. Filmography Anime roles * .hack//SIGN - Balmung, AI Harald * .hack//Legend of the Twilight - Balmung * .hack//Liminality Vol. 1: In the Case of Mai Minase - Harald Hoerwick * .hack//Liminality Vol. 2: In the Case of Yuki Aihara - Yuki's Brother * .hack//G.U. - Sakaki * Angel Sanctuary - Rosiel * Angel Tails - Shin * Argento Soma - Dan Simmonds * The Big O - Alan Gabriel * Boogiepop Phantom - Masami Saotome * Blood+ - Hagi, Van Argeno, Joel Goldschmidt VI * Code Geass - Jeremiah Gottwald * Cosmo Warrior Zero - Zero * Cowboy Bebop: The Movie - Telephone Operator * Chobits - Hideki Motosuwa * Digimon Frontier - Kouichi Kimura, Additional Voices * Digimon Data Squad - Thomas H. Norstein * Durarara!! - Shizuo Heiwajima * Eureka Seven - Holland Novak * Eyeshield 21 - Shin Seijuro * Fencer of Minerva - Sho * Geneshaft - Mario Musicanova * Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence, Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex, Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG, Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. Solid State Society - Togusa * Ghost Slayers Ayashi '' - Genbatsu Edo * ''Grave of the Fireflies - Additional Voices * Hellsing, Hellsing Ultimate - Alucard * Howl's Moving Castle - The Prince/Turnip Head * IGPX Immortal Grand Prix - Bjorn Johannsen * I My Me! Strawberry Eggs - Hibiki Amawa (Male) * Initial D - Kouichiro "Cole" Iketani * Irresponsible Captain Tylor - Captain Tylor * Kikaider OVA - Rei/Kikaider 00 * ''Kurokami - Reishin Shishigami * Last Exile - Alex Row * Lucky ☆ Star - Clerk Sugita/Additional Voices * Mars Daybreak - Rich * ''The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya - Kyon * Naruto - Itachi Uchiha, Ebisu, Fourth Kazekage, Shibi Aburame * Naruto Shippuden - Itachi Uchiha, Ebisu * Night on the Galactic Railroad - Campanella * Noein - Karasu * Now and Then, Here and There -Tabool * Photon - The Emperor * Ping-Pong Club - Takeda * Please Twins! - Kousei Shimazaki * Ponyo on the Cliff by the Sea - Additional voices * ''Read or Die - Joker * Record of Lodoss War—Chronicles of the Heroic Knight - Spark, Garrack (episodes 16-27), Maar, Groder (Episode 7), Gaberra (Episode 8) * Rave Master - Shuda, Sieg Hart * Revolutionary Girl Utena - [[List of Revolutionary Girl Utena characters#Main characters|'Touga Kiryuu', Dios]] * RG Veda - Taishakuten * ''Rurouni Kenshin - Shougo Amakusa, Shibata * Sakura Wars: The Movie - Brent Furlong * s-CRY-ed - [[HOLY Members of s-CRY-ed#Straight Cougar|'Straight Cougar']] * Scrapped Princess - Shannon Casull * Shamanic Princess - Kagetsu * Space Travelers - Jetter * ''Slayers (all series) - Zelgadis Greywords (after Daniel Cronin), Additional Voices * Slayers Premium - Zelgadis Greywords * Strait Jacket - Isaac Hammond * Stitch! - Evile, The Experiment 627 (in human form) (Season 2) * Tekkonkinkreet - Additional Voices * Tenchi Muyo! - Kamikura (third OVA) * Vandread - BC: male voice * Virgin Fleet - Mau * ''Witch Hunter Robin - Amon * Wolf's Rain - [[Tsume (Wolf's Rain)|'Tsume']] * X-TV - Fuuma Monou * Zatch Bell! - Wonrei, Kane, Gustav, Mamoru Iwashima, Albert (Sherry's butler), Oren, Albert (Laila's bookkeeper), Additional Voices Non-anime roles *''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes'' - TBA *''Ice Age 2'' - Additional voices *''Important Things with Demetri Martin'' - Bystander *''The Spectacular Spider-Man'' - Electro *''W.I.T.C.H. (TV series)'' - Raphael Sylla *''Wolverine and the X-Men'' - Multiple Man, Maverick CGI roles * Final Fantasy VII Advent Children - Rude * Resident Evil: Degeneration - Frederick Downing Video games * .hack//MUTATION - Balmung * .hack//OUTBREAK - Balmung * .hack//QUARANTINE - Balmung * .hack//G.U. vol. 1//Rebirth - Sakaki * .hack//G.U. vol. 2//Reminiscence - Sakaki, Azure Balmung * .hack//G.U. vol. 3//Redemption - Sakaki, Azure Balmung * Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War - Allen C. Hamilton (uncredited) * Armored Core 4 - Unseel, Red Cap, Defense Force * Atelier Iris: Eternal Mana - Delsus (uncredited) * Ape Escape: Pumped & Primed - Specter (uncredited) * Baten Kaitos Origins - Heughes * Beat Down: Fists of Vengeance - Eugene (uncredited) * Bioshock 2 - Additional Voices * Breakdown - Solus (uncredited) * Castlevania: Curse of Darkness - Hector (uncredited) * Castlevania: Dracula X Chronicles - Dracula * Castlevania: Lament of Innocence - Mathias Cronqvist (uncredited) * Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin - English ADR Director * Company of Heroes - Airborne Commander * Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII - Rude, Kunsel * Death by Degrees - Alan Smithee (uncredited) * Digimon World Data Squad - Thomas H. Norstein * Dynasty Warriors 5 - Guan Yu (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 5 Empires - Guan Yu (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 5 Xtreme Legends - Guan Yu (uncredited) * Final Fantasy XIV - Various * Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon - Old Man (Setos grandpa) * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex - Togusa * God of War III - Helios * Gothic 3 - Nameless Hero * Halo Wars - Spartan 092: Jerome * Harvey Birdman: Attorney at Law (video game) - Myron Reducto * Hitman: Blood Money - Reporter * Justice League Heroes - Superman * Kessen III - Nobunaga Oda (uncredited) * Kingdom Hearts II - Setzer Gabbiani, Will Turner * Lair - Koba-Kai, Wingman * Magna Carta 2 - Alex Laimon Roodo * Makai Kingdom: Chronicles of the Sacred Tome - Overlord Zetta (uncredited) * Marvel: Ultimate Alliance - Winter Soldier * Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 - Iron Man * Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots - Enemy Soldiers * Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops - High Officer A * Nano Breaker - Jake Warren (uncredited) * Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 - Genma Shiranui, Itachi Uchiha * Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 - Itachi Uchiha * Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 4 - Itachi Uchiha * Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 5 - Itachi Uchiha * Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm - Itachi Uchiha * Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 - Itachi Uchiha * Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution - Itachi Uchiha * Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 - Itachi Uchiha * Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution 3 - Itachi Uchiha * Neverwinter Nights 2: Mask of the Betrayer - Gann of dreams * Paraworld - Bela * Phantom Brave - Raphael (uncredited) * Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow - Will Turner * Project Sylpheed - Taskent Eagle (uncredited) * Rave Master: Special Attack Force! - Sieg Hart * Rise of the Argonauts - Achilles * Rogue Galaxy - Gale Dorban/Jaus * Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga - Heat (uncredited) * Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga 2 - Heat (uncredited) * SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Fireteam Bravo 2 - BRONCO * SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Tactical Strike - BRONCO * Soulcalibur III - Siegfried Schtauffen (uncredited) * Star Ocean: Till the End of Time - Albel Nox (uncredited) * Suikoden Tactics - Iskas (uncredited) * Tales of Symphonia - Regal Bryant * Tekken 5 - Bruce Irvin (uncredited) * Too Human - Baldur * Transformers: War for Cybertron - Breakdown * Universe at War: Earth Assault - Prince Zessus * Urban Reign - Lin Fong Lee (uncredited) * Valkyria Chronicles 2 - Zeri * Watchmen: The End Is Nigh - Dr Manhattan * White Knight Chronicles: International Edition - Setti, Grazel * Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht - Albedo Piazolla / Gaignun Kukai (Nigredo) / Jin Uzuki (uncredited) * Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse - Albedo Piazolla / Gaignun Kukai (Nigredo) * Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra - Albedo Piazolla / Gaignun Kukai (Nigredo) * Zatch Bell! Mamodo Battles - Albert, Gustav, Wonrei * Zatch Bell! Mamodo Fury - Albert, Gustav, Wonrei Live action voiceover * Versus - Ponytail, One-handed Sidekick (English dub, credited as Mark Percy) * Oldboy - Lee Woo-jin (English dub, not credited) Documentaries * Adventures in Voice Acting - Himself * Anime: Drawing a Revolution - Himself References External links * * * * ;Interviews * Crispin Freeman Interview at RPGSite * Crispin Freeman: Q and A at The Anime Lodge * "A Very Different Place" - A Crispin Freeman Interview part one * "A Very Different Place" - A Crispin Freeman Interview part two including audio * "Anime Today Episode 31" - Crispin Freeman Interview * 'Kana's Korner' Interview on 91.8 The Fan Category:1972 births Category:American voice actors Category:Actors from Chicago, Illinois Category:Columbia University alumni Category:Living people Category:Williams College alumni ar:كريسبين فريمان de:Crispin Freeman ja:クリスピン・フリーマン fi:Crispin Freeman sv:Crispin Freeman